


Three for the Price of One

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dean, Come as Lube, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Emmanuel, Top Jimmy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written in reply to the prompt: You mentioned I could send you a Dean/Cas/Jimmy/Emmanuel prompt. I think it would be fun if Dean started out dating one brother, learns about the second brother, gets involved in a relationship with both, and then surprise THIRD brother, and oh hey they all want to share Dean :D





	Three for the Price of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/gifts), [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/161125869543/are-you-still-taking-prompts-you-mentioned-i)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from ltleflrt: Are you still taking prompts? You mentioned I could send you a Dean/Cas/Jimmy/Emmanuel prompt. I think it would be fun if Dean started out dating one brother, learns about the second brother, gets involved in a relationship with both, and then surprise THIRD brother, and oh hey they all want to share Dean :D

The smile got Dean every damn time. Whatever they were talking about, whatever else was going on, Jimmy would flash that grin, deepening the laugh lines beside his mouth, crinkling up his eyes, showing mirrored rows of flawless white teeth, and Dean’s train of thought would derail - jump the tracks, careen in a new direction, collateral damage be damned. It didn’t help that Jimmy, the fucker, _knew_  the power he had and had no compunction at deploying that smile like a fricken Weapon of Mass Dean-struction.

And fucking _hell_ , Jimmy was smiling at him and Dean had seriously just thought _Weapon of Mass Dean-struction_  he was _so damn gone_  on this guy.

“Is that a yes?” asked Dean weakly.

Jimmy’s grinned broadened. Somehow. Inconceivable. His eyes fricken _twinkled_. The horses galloping through Dean’s heart competed with the butterflies flapping like fricken swallows to Capistrano for “most ridiculous least appropriate animal-related metaphor” for how completely freaked out Dean was.

“Jimmy. Dude. _Please_.”

“Didn’t take you for a beggar,” said Jimmy thoughtfully, but with a knowing, suggestive look in his eye.

“Fine! Forget I asked!” Dean snapped.

He knew a gentle let down when he heard one.

Powerful hands grabbed Dean’s cheeks and their faces - their _lips_  - slammed together. Given that Jimmy was still grinning, it was more awkward than anything, noses clunked, teeth clicking, a jolt of pain electric down Dean’s neck for no obvious reason, but even as undeniably one of the _worst_  kisses of Dean’s life, it was _still_  one of the best kisses he’d ever had. Blood pounded in his ears, his cock stirring. Over a damn _kiss_.

 _Fuckin’ hell I am_ so so so so so _gone on this guy._

“How the hell are you this dense, Winchester?” breathed Jimmy, lips brushing Dean’s with every word.

“Gettin’ denser by the second,” Dean mumbled. 

“Really…” Jimmy sounded thoughtful again.

Maybe thoughtful was the wrong word for that tone.

Dean had always found Jimmy difficult to read.

He had a feeling he was about to get a profoundly personal tutoring session on how to interpret Jimmy’s tones better.

“…that sounds like a medical problem we should examine very, very closely,” suggested Jimmy, nodding wisely, slipping a hand from Dean’s chin to his shoulder and curling around him with a possessive grip. “Come on over to my place and we’ll discuss it in depth. Sound good?”

All Dean could do was nod.

God he hoped they “discussed” it in depth.

Over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

* * *

“Mornin’,” mumbled Dean, stumbling down into the kitchen. Jimmy looked up, eyes going wide with shock as he took in Dean’s disheveled appearance. As exhausted and achy as he was after a night that had gratified _every_  hope Dean had harbored, he’d scarce been able to bother pulling on a pair of flannel pants he found lying on the floor. They hung low on his hips, probably would have fallen if the waistband hadn’t caught on his cock, and Dean couldn’t be bothered to give two shits.

Jimmy stared at him as if he was the second coming or something.

_I thought we got up to three “comings?” Hell, I lost count some time after midnight. It might have been four._

Bacon crackled in the pan.

“Need any help?” Dean asked, hoping his white-knuckled grip on a dinette chair made it clear how actually incapable of helping he was. _He at_ least _owes me breakfast for all the come I’ve got sloshing in my ass right now…_

Jimmy licked his lips and gave Dean a slow look up and down, hissing as bacon cooked, hissed, spat boiling oil onto his hand.

“Dude. You’re _insatiable_.”

“Jimmy!” shouted…Jimmy?? “Your boyfriend’s looking for you.”

Footsteps spoke to someone coming up behind Dean, and a hand fell on his bruised shoulder so heavily that it nearly drove Dean to his knees.

“Mornin’ Dean,” said…Jimmy????? behind him. “I see you’ve met my brother Emmanuel.”

“Brother?” asked Dean. “And…roommate?”

How had he _not_  known Jimmy had an identical twin? They’d been friends for a fricken _year_! Dean had been _obsessed_  with Jimmy for _months_. 

“Yes,” nodded Emmanuel sagely, finally sparing an iota of attention for his bacon. Damn that smelled good.

 _There’s no justice in the world if there are two people this hot in it_.

“Castiel is at work right now,” Emmanuel added.

“Triplets, not twins,” Jimmy said.

_Three of them._

_THREE OF THEM._

Shaking his head, Dean shrugged off Jimmy’s hold on him, slunk back to Jimmy’s bedroom, and collapsed on to the bed, ignoring the two calling after him.

He must still be dreaming.

He’d process this shit when he woke up.

* * *

“You ready?” asked a deep voice in Dean’s ear. He only knew it was Emmanuel because he was absolutely, positively _sure_  that Jimmy had just left the room to take a whiz.

Not sure what he was agreeing to but utterly on board, Dean nodded fervently. Weight settled over his back, bare flesh hot against his own, and a hard cock slotted against Dean’s crack. He whimpered. He was already so stretched, so open, so slicked with lube and come, he scarce knew how he could take more, but his insides knotted with anticipation. He wanted to - fuck, did he want to.

But…

“Are you _sure_  this okay?”

“Yes,” called an identical voice from the doorway. Twisting, Dean turned to see Jimmy watching them with a hungry expression - definitely Jimmy, he had the hickeys Dean had left on his neck and clavicle as proof. “We talked about this, Dean. Open relationship. Sharing is caring. All that jazz.”

“Oh _God_  tell me you’re not a brony,” Dean groaned. “I can’t–”

Emmanuel’s cock slid easily, effortlessly, into Dean’s ass, slid over his prostate, and Dean’s groan deepened, lengthened, as all thought evaporated. Eyes wide, he stared at Jimmy staring at Emmanuel fucking Dean.

_How is this my real life?_

“I’ve been dreaming of this since the day I met you,” breathed Emmanuel, and as coherent as he was, there was something off in his voice - the closest to ‘out of control’ Dean had ever heard the usually staid, buttoned up brother. “Thank you…” His hips rocked back, rocked forward, and Dean whimpered bliss. “Thank you, Dean…thank you, Jimmy.”

“Well, uh, you two have fun,” Jimmy said, voice suddenly an octave higher than normal. “I’ll just…”

“Watch?” asked Dean, a catch in his voice. The pleasure was so intense he wanted to cry. Thick liquid beaded disgustingly, amazingly out of his hole around Emmanuel’s firm, slow, steady strokes, and it was all Dean could do not to rock back into the thrusts and beg to be fucked harder.

“Oh,” breathed Jimmy. “Would that…would that be okay?”

“Please, brother?” Emmanuel asked, a catch in his voice matching the catch in Dean’s.

“I am so screwed,” Jimmy whispered.

But he stepped into the room, closed the door, and snapped his waistband down over his flaccid cock, fingering his balls idly.

“If…” Dean grunted as bliss lit up incandescent behind his eyes. “If you get hard again…maybe…maybe when Emmanuel is done…”

“Would you like that, Dean?”

Dean had no idea which brother had asked him the question, but he nodded, chafing his stubbled chin against the bedspread.

“Okay…okay.” A soothing hand ran down Dean’s side; Emmanuel’s thrusts grew more forceful, though they stayed slow and steady. “Just relax, you gorgeous, perfect man. Let us take care of you.”

Dean’s eyes slid shut, the ghost of Jimmy’s slack-jawed, awed expression yet an outline in the darkness.

_Two. Two boyfriends._

_Who happen to be brothers._

_And who are happy to share._

_Fuck but everything about this feels amazing._

* * *

“Dammit, I’m _jealous_ ,” shouted Castiel, rounding on Dean.

Dean froze.

“Huh?” Dean asked dumbly.

“Dean you…you…you’re _awesome_ , and you never even look at me! And I get it, why would you? You’ve got…you’ve got Jimmy, and Emmanuel, what do you need…” With a huge sigh, Castiel deflated and turned away. “I know you don’t need anyone else. But…but sometimes I act like a jerk…because I’m jealous. Okay?”

“No.”

Startled, Dean turned around. Jimmy…no, Emmanuel, stood in the doorway to the kitchen. And dammit why did Dean keep having serious conversation in the triplets’ kitchen? 

“It’s not okay, Cas,” said a third voice as Jimmy came up behind Emmanuel. “Why the fuck didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“S’none of my business,” Castiel muttered, turning back to the microwave even though the timer indicated it had 6 minutes left on Cas’ TV dinner.

“For what it’s worth, I’ve been jealous too,” Emmanuel announced, stepping into the room and dropping into one of the dinette chairs. 

“You?” asked Castiel, but his spunk was gone. He sounded defeated. “Why? You’ve got everything I want…”

“You and Dean have gotten to be such good friends,” explained Emmanuel. “With my schedule, it feels like all I ever have time for is a quick screw and then off to work or class.”

“I’d kill for a ‘quick screw,’“ muttered Castiel. Dean’s cock twitched with unexpected interest.

“I’d kill for even ten minutes to hang out,” Emmanuel countered. “Whereas you and Dean eat breakfast together every day!”

“Well, Dean?” Jimmy caught his eye, the question echoed in his expression.

Dean had _no idea_  what the question was.

“Huh?” he asked blankly. He glanced at each brother in turn.

They all stared at him.

“Do you mean it, Jimmy?” Emmanuel asked.

“Wouldn’t that be weird?” Castiel added.

“Why? I mean, let’s be real - Emmanuel and I aren’t sharing, we’re having voyeuristic threesomes. If Dean doesn’t mind…why not voyeuristic foursomes?”

They all blinked simultaneously and stared Dean down, identical gorgeous faces, identical gleaming blue eyes, identical plush pink lips twisting into identical starts of identical smiles, with only their hair styles to tell them apart.

Dean’s cock brushed against flannel and he swallowed in a vain attempt to keep his racing pulse under control.

“Uh…” They blinked again. He swallowed again. “So. Uh.” _Oh, hell, just_ say it _, Winchester!_ “Why’s it gotta be voyeuristic?”

They blinked. AGAIN. And then broke into three identical grins.

The smile - the _smiles_  - got Dean every. damn. time.

_I am so. damn. screwed._

_Yessssssss!_

**Author's Note:**

> A little bonus extra from me chatting with majesticduxk on Tumblr...
> 
> Cas and Jimmy DPing Dean’s abused, well-trained hole while Emmanuel fucks his face… 
> 
> Dean has to keep perfectly still or else he’ll fuck up the whole delicate balance but it’s so hard when he feels so damn good and none of them are touching his cock; every time he so much as twitches one of the triplets smacks him. 
> 
> He’s got red hand marks all over his chest, his back, his ass, and of course the pleasure/pain from each causes him to jerk, and thus move again, and the cycle continues… 
> 
> duxk adds: Jimmy’s hands grip his hips… Cas’s firm hand on his shoulder, Emmanuels on his jaw. Those places will bruise. He can’t fucking wait.


End file.
